1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bag cart foldable devices, more particularly, to one that features simultaneous unfolding or folding for its upper cart stand, bottom cart stand, handle bar and rear wheels, to accomplish particular handiness in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art golf bag cart foldable device (I) has a structure as in FIG. 1, where its upper cart stand B1 and bottom cart stand B4 are provided with a rotational joint B11 in between. The upper cart stand B1 and the rear wheel frame B3 are linked by a pole B2. The moment that the upper cart stand B1 is being folded, the two rear wheels B31 & B32 are linked to shrink inward for being folded; on the other hand, the upper cart stand B1 and the handle bar B5 are provided with a folding joint B51, which makes a forward (backward) folding of the handle bar B5 possible.
Due to the link between the upper cart stand B1 and the rear wheel frame B3 is by the pole B2, the rotation of the upper cart stand B1 would drive the two rear wheels B31 & B32 to shrink inward for being folded for the completion of the folding. Since its rotational joint B11 and folding joint B51 are independently set up, the user has to operate them separately to complete the unfolding or folding of the golf bag cart, which considerably deteriorates the usage.
The prior art golf bag cart foldable device (II) has a structure as in FIG. 2, where its upper cart stand C1 and bottom cart stand C4 are provided with a rotational joint C11 in between. The upper cart stand B1 and the handle bar C5 are provided with a folding joint C51, which enables the forward (backward) folding of the handle bar C5. Since the rotational joint C11 and folding joint C51 are independently set up, the user has to operate them separately to complete the unfolding or folding of the golf bag cart, which also considerably deteriorates the usage.
When the golf bag cart of (II) is loaded for its bag, the pocket at the backend of the bag won't interfere much with the upper cart stand. But the two rear wheels C31 & C32 are fixed at the bottom cart stand C4, it means the distance between the two rear wheels C31 & C32 is a constant. Once the wheels are folded, the distance between the two rear wheels C31 & C32 cannot be shortened, where the entire volume of the cart therefore cannot be contracted, and it for sure takes wider space during carrying or conveying. All the drawbacks are to be improved.
The applicant of this invention realized the situation and instructed the inventor to push hardly ahead with the research and design, and eventually gave birth to the present invention.